fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Zappys!/References
*In this episode, Jorgen Von Strangle has a godchild named Winston, who is never seen nor mentioned in later episodes. **However, in the episode, Temporary Fairy, it was revealed that the reason Jorgen doesn't have a full-time godchild is that he's too rough with the kids. This may be the reason Winston's no longer his godchild because Winston's clearly terrified of Jorgen. *Tooth Fairy's hair is red in this appearance, rather than teal. It is possible that she dyes her hair because she yells at Jorgen because she does not like to be seen without her make-up, which might include dying her hair. *Fairy World seems a lot smaller than in its later appearances. *This is the first of the four episodes that aired after Mary Kay Bergman's death. *The music for this episode's title card was reused for "The Switch Glitch"'s title card, as well as in a Nickelodeon station ID featuring Cosmo and Wanda. *This episode aired on December, 31, 1999, the same date as SpongeBob's SB-129 and Karate Choppers. This is also the last piece of FOP media to be released in the '90s. *The background music cue that plays when the Tooth Fairy makes her first appearance would also be played in the ChalkZone episode, "Gift Adrift". Both shows were produced by Frederator Studios, spun-off from Oh Yeah! Cartoons, and have Guy Moon as their composers. Coincidentally, the first non-''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' episode of ChalkZone, "Rudy's First Adventure/Rudy's Date" debuted the same night as this short, but the series was held off for two more years. *In this episode, Cosmo seems to not like the Tooth Fairy all that much, but in Teeth For Two, he has to hide his affection for her. Although, at the end of this episode, he is glad to see her, to the dismay of Wanda. *This episode reveals that Cosmo and Wanda don't have the best career as Fairy Godparents. This point is later supported in Hassle in the Castle. *'' '' - After Timmy says that Cosmo and Wanda are his best friends, one of the audience members says, "Friends? That's like ". **This comment might also reference the show Friends, which is a sitcom just like The Partridge Family. *The Zappys would make a return in the episode, "Blondas Have More Fun!". *When Cosmo and Wanda look at the trophies, you can see Cosmo's eyebrows were green. But when he talk again, his eyebrows were black again. This also happened in the episode, "Where's the Wand?". *In this episode, Timmy meets Jorgen. However, in A Wish Too Far!, he meets Jorgen again. *When Jorgen is shown again after the crowd starts cheering for him after he makes them, his wand looks more like it does in the actual series than it does in Oh Yeah! Cartoons. *Sally never said why she loved Stan. *It is unknown why a godchild stating why he or she loves their godparent(s) has anything to do with how good they are at being godparents. In fact, the audience is surprised that a godchild's best friends would be his or her fairy/fairies. :Mail-Fairy: Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, a-and you guys have been nominated for outstanding god-parenting at the Zappy Awards! ---- :Wanda: We've never been nominated for anything before! :Timmy: Why not? :Cosmo: Well, Timmy, our fairy godparent career has been specialized with, uh, what's the word I'm looking for! :Wanda: Failure! :Cosmo: ('''excitedly) Yeah yeah, that's it! (bored) That's it. ---- :Jorgen: This is Winston, he's the boy I watch over. [threatens Winston with wand] Make a wish! Now! :Winston: [crying] I wish I could see the age of twelve! :'''Jorgen: Haha, he always makes that one up. ---- :Stan: Why do you love me, Sally? :Sally: I don't know! :Stan: [Giving Sally a dollar] :Sally: Oh, now I remember! I love you, Stanley! ---- :Jorgen Von Strangle: Why do you love me, Winston? :Winston: Because you tell me too? :Jorgen Von Strangle: Because I tell you too what? :Winston: Because you tell me too SIR! ---- :Timmy: why he loves Cosmo and Wanda Why? What do you mean why? They're my best friends. gasps and murmurs Well, they make me feel safe. They make me feel special. They make me feel loved. They may make a few mistakes. But they're my pals, and I love them more than anything. :Cosmo and Wanda: Oh, Timmy! [hugs him] Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons